1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency kit, and more particularly, to a fire emergency kit to aid individuals in evacuating a building due to a threat of fire.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Emergencies can arise in many situations, such as in the home, the automobile and the workplace. Over the years, emergency kits have been developed that address many of these situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 752,463 to Morris discloses an emergency case having a hinged box containing medical supplies and a first-aid book. U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,392 to Bossone discloses a safety kit for motor vehicles having a box-like container for an emergency supply of gasoline. This safety kit also may include other items necessary for motor cars, such as: a tire gauge, an anti-fog cloth, road reflectors, an ice scraper, safety tape, yellow light filters, a trough light and a tire cutter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,857,824 to Scholz et al. entitled "Emergency Kit for Automobiles" and 1,625,547 to Kessler entitled "Emergency Kit" are similar in nature to the Bossone and Morris patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,944 to Wilson et al. discloses a diagnostic display package having a transparent cover and small receptacles within. The package is useful for conveniently storing and displaying medical diagnostic tests. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,365 to Jablonski discloses an air filtering apparatus for use in aircraft emergencies. The apparatus includes a pouch containing an air filtration mask. The pouch is affixed to other commonly found aircraft emergency apparatus, such as an airsickness bag or a card explaining emergency procedures. The apparatus also includes a transparent cover whereby a passenger may visualize the air filter mask within and instructions for using the filter mask, the instructions being visible when the pouch is in an unopened state.
Fire emergencies pose particular challenges to persons dwelling in large multi-unit facilities, such as personal care homes, dormitories and hotels. Aged or infirm residents or residents unfamiliar with their surroundings can become confused during emergencies or fire drills. This stems in part from the amount of material each resident must remember during the emergency. Furthermore, many facilities do not provide the basic necessities needed for escape from fire emergencies, including fire-resistant blankets, flashlights and instructions on how to escape from a given room in the structure.
Generally, multi-unit facilities provide instructions to aid individuals in identifying a proper escape route. Some multi-unit facilities provide flashlights and blankets to protect the residents as they attempt to escape from their apartments or dwelling rooms. Some facilities also provide fire-safety devices that attach to the doors of the apartments. These devices indicate that the apartments have been evacuated. However, in emergency situations many residents of multi-unit facilities panic and cannot and do not locate these various items, which can result in an unnecessary loss of life.
Therefore, it is an object of my invention to improve the safety of persons living in multi-unit facilities. There is a need for an accessible, compact, portable kit providing necessities for escape from a fire or other emergencies, particularly in multi-unit facilities.